


時光駐足

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 於是時間停止在那一瞬間，不再往前。





	時光駐足

**Author's Note:**

> 極短篇。  
> 2009年作品。

他靜靜的跪坐在榻榻米上，手中捧著茶，淡淡的白煙向上爬升，而後在他的眼前消散。  
這間和室並不算小，充斥著絕對的安靜，唯一的聲音是窗外傳來的鳥鳴。廊上純白柱子羅列，迴廊幽深的錯覺  
已經多久沒再見面他不知道，也不想去計算。窗外的陽光炫目的令人刺眼，一瞬間像是那傢伙燦爛的髮。  
不由得感到不悅，他起身下樓，過往記憶中的溫暖氣息早已消失，餘下的是太過清晰的現實。光線透過窗上的彩繪玻璃映入室內，像他們以前去過的教堂莊嚴美麗的影。  
寂靜的時間彷彿停止在這片喣陽，太過燦爛反而造成無力的疲憊。

_在那剎那間你看到櫻瓣飄飛如雪，燦爛的緋渲染了你的視線，於是時間停止在那一瞬間，不再往前。_

和室內，白色充斥，黑白照片上那人燦爛的笑臉一如初見。⬛


End file.
